De Ultieme Flitsende Fratsengids
by Brent Maenen
Summary: Het is kerstavond en zoals elk jaar vermaakt George de kinderen met een fragment uit zijn succesvolle Gred en Forgeboeken - 2e plaats bij de Winterbattle op FFF


**De Ultieme Flitsende Fratsengids**

Het was kerstavond en voor het eerst sinds een lange tijd was het weer eens een witte kerst. De dichte sneeuwvlagen bonden een hevige strijd aan met een kille decemberwind. Ze toverden de tuin van Het Nest al snel om in een allesverhullend wit tapijt, waardoor de tuin er onbezoedeld uitzag. Geen onkruid of kabouterholen meer te zien.  
Af en toe baande een sneeuwvlokje zich een weg naar het verwarmde raam van de keuken. Dat tikte dan verdwaasd tegen het glas, warmde op en zakte als een regendruppel omlaag. Toen Fred voor de derde keer een druppel de vensterbank zag bereiken, werd er een dampende beker chocolademelk voor hem neergezet. Gretig zette hij de kop aan zijn lippen; niet alleen omdat hij er erg veel trek in had, maar ook omdat hij wilde vermijden dat Roxanne er iets mee uit zou halen. Hij was die keer nog niet vergeten dat ze haar etensresten in zijn pompoensap had gedumpt. 'Pompoensap met stukjes,' had ze toen gegiecheld. Je hoefde hem alvast niet meer te overtuigen, want intussen wist hij het zeker: kleine zusjes zijn monsters.  
Het haardvuur brandde enthousiast en vrolijk nu het gevoed was met vers cadeaupapier. De warme gloed straalde over de tafel en de uitgepakte geschenken die in een hoek van de kamer stonden uitgestald. Samen vormden ze een berg die tot voorbij het raamkozijn reikte.  
Fred goot de beker zoete vloeistof goedkeurend naar binnen en keek naar alle lachende en taterende mensen om zich heen. Hij vond het altijd superleuk om met de hele familie samen te komen. Het gebeurde tenslotte niet erg vaak dat ze allemaal samen konden zijn en daarom was het des te jammer dat Victoire en Teddy er niet konden bij zijn. Zij vierden Kerstmis in Oeganda waar Victoire als Heler werkte. Het geluid van een schrapende keel kwam boven het geroezemoes uit en Fred wist meteen dat het zijn vader was. Het was tijd voor zijn "gloriemoment".  
'Tijd om eens naar de woonkamer te verhuizen,' hoorde hij hem zeggen. 'Dan kan ik jullie een fragment voorlezen uit mijn nieuwste boek.'  
Met een instemmend geknik kwam iedereen overeind en trokken ze naar de zetels. Opa had de woonkamer magisch vergroot zodat iedereen er prima in kon zonder op elkaars schoot te hoeven kruipen. Een half wonder, want in de woonkamer viel het altijd dubbel zo hard op hoe groot de hele familie was. Je kon er haast half Griffoendor mee opvullen. Oma ging als laatste zitten door zich tussen opa en oom Charlie te wringen. Ze sukkelde de laatste tijd enorm met haar benen en volgens haar had dat alles te maken met het jarenlang heen en weer rennen om alle huishoudelijke taken af te krijgen. 'Als jij je arme vrouwtje nu wat vaker had geholpen, hé,' jammerde ze dan ook regelmatig glimlachend tegen opa. Zodra oma zich in de armen van opa had genesteld, haalde papa een klein boekje met blinkende kaft tevoorschijn.  
'De Ultieme Flitsende Fratsengids,' glunderde hij. 'Het derde boek in de Gred en Forgereeks.'  
De kinderen grinnikten. Ze hadden de eerste twee boeken verslonden alsof het Chocokikkers waren, én terecht. De Gred en Forgeboeken waren hilarisch en ondertussen zowat even beroemd als de Vertelsels van Baker de Bard. Papa sloeg het boekje open en doorbladerde het tot hij bij zijn favoriete stuk was aanbeland.  
'Aha,' zei hij na een poosje. 'Dit lijkt me wel wat.'  
Hij streek over het perkament, schraapte zijn keel en begon te lezen.

**5 manieren om je kerstfeest te Verwemelen**

**1. Geef een spin wat liefde**

_25 december 1981  
_'Ik wil ook!' vroeg Ron opgewonden.  
Hij keek verlekkerd naar het kerstcadeau van Fred en George; een gloednieuwe speelgoedbezem. De tweelingbroers deden echter alsof ze de opgewonden dreumes niet hoorden. Om de beurt scheerden ze over de top van de kerstboom en raceten dan in duikvlucht langs de kat heen die steeds van schrik in de kerstboom belandde. Toen de helft van de kerstversiering al op de grond was gevallen, stormde Molly de woonkamer in en keek met haar strengste blik naar de twee racekampioenen.  
'Nu is het genoeg!' zei ze kordaat. 'Jullie vernielen het hele huis nog met dat gevaarte.'  
'Maar mam,' protesteerden ze. 'Het is ons kerstgeschenk. Je wilt toch geen ruzie maken op Kerstmis. Je moet lief zijn voor ons.'  
Molly kon een kleine glimlach niet onderdrukken, maar had haar antwoord klaar.  
'Als jullie een liefdevol Kerstmis dan toch zo hoog in het vaandel dragen, mag Ron vast ook eens met de bezem spelen. Broederlijk delen, heet dat.'  
Ze nam het ding uit de handen van een verbouwereerde Fred en gaf het aan haar kleinste spruit die glunderde van oor tot oor. Ron steeg zachtjes op, maar zoefde toen razendsnel door de kamer, waardoor de kat voor de zoveelste keer die dag werd aangevallen, en sprintte naar de keuken. Hij vloog langs het haardvuur, ontweek de tweezit en dook onder de tafel door. Hij versnelde toen hij de trap bereikte, maar zag niet dat Egidius in tegenovergestelde richting kwam aanvliegen. In een waas van veren en twijgjes donderden uil en kleuter de treden af. Gevolgd door een gil van Molly en een nog luidere schreeuw van Fred en George toen die de restanten van hun bezem bijeenraapten.  
'Alles goed, liefje?' vroeg Molly terwijl ze Ron knuffelde en haar zwangere buik tegen hem aandrukte.  
De tweelingbroers waren ziedend en meteen vastbesloten om hun broertje een lesje te leren.

Ron was ondertussen bekomen van zijn val, mede door de vertroetelende verzorging van zijn moeder. Hij werd om de haverklap volgepropt met koekjes en chocolademelk en ze had Arthur zelfs om een nieuwe teddybeer gestuurd. Ron genoot overduidelijk van alle aandacht en dommelde zachtjes in met zijn knuffel stevig vastgeklemd. Fred en George hadden hem woedend begluurd en focusten nu allebei op die woede om hun wrede plan uit te werken. Plots begon de teddybeer uit te zetten en schoten er extra poten uit het lijfje. De beer maakte plaats voor een grote harige spin die zich stevig om Ron sloot. De transformatie was hem blijkbaar opgevallen, want hij opende abrupt zijn ogen en gilde het uit toen hij de begerige gele ogen van de spin zag. Het moet vast niet gezegd worden dat er voor Fred en George niet veel liefdevolle kerstmis meer overbleef, nadat Arthur zijn jongste zoon uit de klauwen van de spin had bevrijd.

**2. Een warm welkom**

_24 december 1985  
_De klok had net middernacht geslagen toen er hard op de keukendeur werd geklopt. Molly repte zich glimlachend naar de deurknop en liet een brede man in een rood-wit kostuum naar binnen. Na een vrolijk "hohoho" had zelfs de kleine Ginny door dat het de Kerstman was. Ze huppelde naar hem toe en omhelsde hem stevig. Met een stevige zwaai zette hij de zak, die overduidelijk uitpuilde van de cadeautjes, naast zich neer en ging naar de woonkamer. Fred en George sprintten meteen naar hem toe, popelend van ongeduld.  
'We hebben een cadeautje voor u, meneer de Kerstman,' lachte George.  
Fred haalde een klein pakje tevoorschijn en duwde het in de handen van de brede man. Hij was even verrast door de plotse vrijgevigheid van de tweeling, maar keek hen niettemin glimlachend aan.  
'Oh, dat hadden jullie echt niet hoeven doen.'  
Hij opende het met de nodige voorzichtigheid en haalde er een vreemde grijze bal uit. Nog voor hij er zich kon afvragen wat het voorstelde, spatte het uiteen en vloog er een walm peper in het gezicht van de Kerstman. Hij nieste van het prikkelende goedje dat zijn neusgaten was binnengedrongen en strompelde achteruit. Na een paar stappen, gleed de man uit over de vloer die blijkbaar met bruine zeep was ingesmeerd en viel achterover. De Kerstman raakte zijn richtingsgevoel helemaal kwijt, maar vond het al snel terug toen hij zijn achterwerk voelde opwarmen.  
'Arthur!' schreeuwde Molly en rende naar de haard.  
Ze trok hem overeind en bluste zijn broek zo snel ze kon. Arthurs bips is echter nooit meer de felrode schijn verloren waardoor hij die Kerstmis werd gebrandmerkt.  
Fred grinnikte en porde zijn broer.  
'Ik zei het je toch dat het niet de echte Kerstman was.'

**3. Het sneeuwspook**

_24 december 1992  
_Terwijl de nacht haar mantel over Zweinstein probeerde te werpen, bedekte de sneeuw elk zichtbaar plekje van het kasteel. Op een van de binnenpleinen hielden enkele leerlingen een heus sneeuwballengevecht. Ron raakte Harry vol in het gezicht, terwijl Ginny een worp van Fred ontweek en ondertussen zelf een bal richting George gooide. Op dat moment ging er een deur open en bewandelde Percy het pleintje.  
'Hé Percy!' riep Ron. 'Doe je mee?'  
'Doe niet zo mal. Klassenoudsten horen het voorbeeld –'  
De rest van de zin ging verloren doordat George een sneeuwbal in Percy's mond had geschoten. Die verslikte zich in de sneeuw en hoestte luid.  
'George! Zo hoor je je niet te gedragen tegenover een Klassenoudste,' schreeuwde hij woedend toen hij bekomen was. 'Vijf punten aftrek voor Griffoendor.'  
Hij draaide zich om en beende trillend terug naar het kasteel.  
'Pertrificus Totalis!'  
Percy viel voorover in de sneeuw.  
'Ik bedacht me net dat we nog geen sneeuwman hebben gemaakt,' zei Fred.  
Iedereen bulderde van het lachen, terwijl ze Percy overeind trokken en hem vaststaken in de grond. Diens ogen schoten vluchtig en bang van de een naar de ander. Harry en Ron verstopten zijn benen in een gigantische sneeuwbal, terwijl Fred en George hem een sneeuwbuik gaven. Tot slot namen ze zijn bril af en bedekten zijn gezicht. Ginny zorgde voor zwarte bessen om zijn ogen te vervangen en voor een wortel als neus. Glimlachend genoten ze van hun werk en net toen ze naar de Grote Zaal wilden gaan voor het kerstdiner, kwam Sneep naar buiten. Fred reageerde impulsief en je moest hem nageven dat het gemak waarmee hij zijn vindingrijkheid en creativiteit aanwendde, een ware gave was.  
'Help meneer, die sneeuwman leeft!'  
De leraar Toverdranken keek hem hooghartig aan en zijn lippen krulden zich in zijn bekende venijnige glimlach.  
'Je bent nooit echt goed bij je verstand geweest, nietwaar meneer Wemel? Misschien moet je toch maar eens overwegen om je te laten opnemen in het St. Holisto.'  
'Fred heeft gelijk. Hij viel ons daarnet aan,' voegde George eraan toe.  
Sneep keek het tweetal doordringend aan.  
'Geen wonder dat jij ook weer deel uitmaakt van deze belachelijke vertoning, Potter,' sneerde hij, voor hij zich opnieuw tot George richtte.  
'Goed dan, meneer Wemel, maar o wee je gebeente als je me voor de gek houdt.'  
Hij liep naar de sneeuwman en net op het moment dat hij bijna neus aan neus stond met Percy, hief Fred de bezwering op. De sneeuwman schudde, schreeuwde en sprong in het rond. Door alle sneeuw had hij Sneep niet zien staan en hij liep hem dan ook pardoes omver. Het was een behoorlijk lachwekkend gezicht om de twee in een soort van innige omhelzing te zien liggen en de tweeling had daar gerust vijf weken ketels schrobben voor over. Wat Sneep precies tegen Percy riep, ging verloren in de chaos, maar het leek sterk op: 'Ga van mijn mond, Wemel!'

**4. Oprechte soepliefde**

_24 december 1994  
_De afdelingstafels in de Grote Zaal waren opzij geschoven en hadden plaatsgemaakt voor een kleinere tafel. Er waren niet erg veel leerlingen op Zweinstein gebleven met Kerstmis; buiten de Wemels en Harry waren er slechts drie Ravenklauwers en een Huffelpuf. Samen met enkele professoren namen ze plaats aan de tafel waar al een bruinkleurige soep was opgediend. Het zag er voortreffelijk uit en het was vast nog maar het voorsmaakje van een uiterst lekkere en gezellige avond. Fred en George zouden overigens Fred en George niet zijn als ze zich niet geroepen zouden voelen om een enorme steen aan die gezelligheid bij te dragen. Vriendelijk en uiterst behulpzaam als ze waren, voelden ze zich verplicht om Percy en Zwamdrift, die aan weerszijden van hen zaten, tot in het diepste van hun hart te laten genieten van de avond. Ze trachtten zo onopvallend mogelijk een klein flesje onder hun gewaad vandaan te halen en trokken de stop eraf. Het was slechts even wachten tot Percy in een geanimeerd gesprek met professor Anderling was verwikkeld over het nut van P.U.I.S.T.E.N. Op Zwamdrift hoefden ze niet echt te letten, want zij had het zoals gewoonlijk te druk met haar innerlijke oog om zich bloot te stellen aan de onbeduidende activiteiten van het aardse leven. Een vluchtige beweging deed de inhoud van de flesjes in het bord van hun buren verdwijnen. Toen Percy en Zwamdrift zich enkele tellen later realiseerden dat ze nog een vol bord soep hadden, zorgde het effect daarvan ervoor dat de gezelligheid en vooral de intimiteit met rasse schreden de hoogte inschoot. Nadat Percy en Zwamdrift kort verstijfden, sprongen ze overeind en vlogen elkaar in de armen.  
'Sybilla, mijn duifje,' fluisterde Percy in haar oor met een zoetgevooisde stem. 'Vertel mij hoe het komt dat je spiegels niet breken bij het zien van al die schoonheid.'  
Percy legde zijn handen op Zwamdrifts dijen en keek haar diep in de ogen. Zwamdrift beantwoordde zijn blik met een immens verlangen en even leek de tijd voor hen stil te staan, tot Percy het initiatief nam en zijn lippen innig tegen de hare drukte. Iedereen rolde haast over de grond van het lachen en zelfs Anderling kon haar glimlach niet volledig verstoppen. Toen Percy echter zijn handen liet zakken en ze onder Zwamdrifts gewaad liet verdwijnen, vond Anderling het hoog tijd om in te grijpen. Percy en Zwamdrift keken elkaar even stomverbaasd aan, voor ze allebei beseften op welke strategische plaats Percy's handen zich bevonden en lieten elkaar toen bliksemsnel los.

**5. Een zeur op sterk water**

_24 december 1996  
_De tafel was net gedekt en terwijl iedereen plaatsnam, voorzagen Fred en George de gasten van een heerlijk gekoeld glaasje Violierwijn. Tegen de tijd dat ze bij Fleur aankwamen, had Hagrid al minstens twee emmers geleegd.  
'Speciaal voor jou hebben we een heerlijk Frans wijntje meegebracht, schoonzus,' knipoogde Fred.  
Fleur giechelde overdreven en aanstellerig, waardoor Bill haar even bedenkelijk aankeek.  
'Dat ies zo lief,' zei ze op een iets vlakkere toon, nadat ze Bills blik had opgevangen en haar Glamorgana-uitstraling wijselijk had opgeborgen.  
George goot de doorschijnende vloeistof in het glas en drukte het in haar handen.  
'Siel voe plet,' zei hij in zijn beste Frans. 'Santé!'  
Nietsvermoedend zette ze het glas aan haar lippen en nam een grote slok. Haar glimlach verdween als sneeuw voor de zon en maakte plaats voor een zeer vreemde grimas. Ze keek net alsof iemand had gezegd dat er een gigantische harige puist op haar neus zat.  
'Hou je niet van onze Château d'Azijn?' vroeg George met een onschuldige blik die onmogelijk van hem kon zijn.

De kinderen, die met open mond naar oom George hadden geluisterd, klapten luid in hun handen. Molly glimlachte trots en ontroerd. Destijds zou ze haar tweeling ervan langs hebben gegeven, maar nu genoot ze er met volle teugen van als ze wat over Fred en George's avonturen hoorde. Zelfs Percy kon er hartelijk om lachen, maar Fleur keek een stuk minder geamuseerd. Dat laatste verhaaltje zat haar duidelijk nog hoog en toen Bill aanstalten maakte om een exemplaar te kopen, sloeg ze hem op de hand en keek hem kwaad aan. Het eerste exemplaar ging dus naar James die zijn vader meteen had aangespoord om het boek aan te schaffen. Ze zouden volgende kerst op hun tellen moeten passen. Dát was zeker.

© Brent Maenen en J.K. Rowling


End file.
